And So We Play
by Navona
Summary: 50 sentences about G a linda. Primarily Gelphie.


**Title:** And So We Play  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Primarily Gelphie.  
**Subject:** bookverse  
**Summary:** Fifty sentences about G(a)linda  
**Notes:** My first fic in a fair while.

_1._ _Ring_

The ring on Lady's Glinda's left hand is a symbol of everything she's done wrong in life; still she wears it with some sort of determination, as if to remind herself of her failures.

_2._ _Flirt_

As a girl, Galinda flirts outrageously, and somehow no one ever notices that she never takes any of the boys up on their offers.

_3._ _Wedding_

"When we grow up, let's get married," Galinda once said to her best friend Shannon, and Shannon had looked at her and giggled, and said, "silly, girls can't marry girls," and Galinda hadn't ever dared to ask why not.

_4. Hope_

Galinda doesn't let herself worry when she finds herself attracted to quite the wrong sort of people; instead she closes her eyes and hopes that it will all go away.

_5. Peace_

When her mother talks about marriage, Galinda smiles and nods, then she goes to Shiz in the hope that she can escape the expectations of her for just a little longer.

_6._ _Music_

Music is something Galinda has always loved; when she hears her unwanted roommate humming for the first time, she enjoys the sweetness of it, until she reminds herself who the girl is.

_7._ _Butterfly_

Galinda's a social butterfly, but somehow she feels much happier when she's back in her room, sharing the silence with Elphaba.

_8. Day dream_

The first time Galinda catches herself daydreaming about her green roommate, she goes out of her way to avoid her, because she can't let herself do this.

_9._ _Make over_

Once, while dressing for one of Madame Morrible's poetry evenings, Galinda has a momentary vision of Elphaba in one of Galinda's frilly pink dresses and the idea makes her laugh out loud; when she explains what's so funny to Elphaba, Elphaba merely raises an eyebrow and says she'd rather take the dress off than put it on, and _that_ image makes Galinda stop laughing altogether.

_10. Library_

Elphaba spends entirely too much time in the library, Galinda thinks, but when she comes back she always gives the blonde a smile, and Galinda forgives her instantly.

_11._ _Imagine_

She goes out with a nameless boy from Briscoe hall once and she doesn't let herself think about anything else while she's with him, because she can't imagine that Elphaba would ever feel the same way.

_12. Dance_

Galinda has always loved to dance; she whirls around one night in their room, humming an upbeat melody, and she catches herself feeling that Elphaba can't take her eyes off her.

_13._ _White bikini_

When the weather is hot, Galinda goes swimming with Misses Shenshen and Pfannee; when she thinks about Elphaba in a bathing suit, her face gets warm, and suddenly she's thoroughly thankful for Elphaba's aversion to water.

_14._ _Running_

She's always been told that she can't run from herself, but the first time she finds herself reaching out for Elphaba's hand, she pulls away in a flurry of fright.

_15._ _Funeral_

While Glinda was organizing Ama Clutch's funeral, Elphaba had paced around their room, muttering about Madame Morrible; when she'd finally sat down on her bed, she'd looked so lost that Glinda had dared to pull her into a hug, and she'd swear that Elphaba had melted right into her.

_16._ _First date_

The first time she'd let a boy kiss her, Galinda hadn't liked the experience at all, but she'd smiled anyway and told her friends how wonderful it had been; the first time Elphaba had kissed her, she'd felt it right down to her toes, and Glinda had smiled and hadn't told anyone.

_17._ _Orange peels_

Glinda had never known that orange peels could be a source of amusement, but when she accidentally explodes the fruit all over Elphaba, the look on the green girl's face is enough to leave her in hysterics.

_18. A box of chocolates_

"They're wonderful," Glinda said earnestly, as Elphaba uncertainly presented her with the box of chocolates, and then she'd drawn her into a kiss and the chocolates had been abandoned.

_19. Half eaten apple_

Elphaba's eating an apple, walking back from class with Glinda, when they hear about the Wizard's brand new authorization of Animal hunting; Elphaba grabs Glinda's hand tight, and her apples drops, forgotten, onto the grass.

_20. Competition_

Glinda and Elphaba had always liked to have playful competitions; years later, one of Glinda's favourite memories is of the time when Elphaba had pushed her down onto her bed and tickled her until she couldn't breathe, and then she had kissed her and left her breathless in quite a different way.

_21._ Petty

Elphaba spends a lunchtime talking with Fiyero one day and Glinda watches jealously from the sidelines; selfishly she wants to keep Elphaba all to herself.

_22._ _Pink silk_

Glinda has a pink silk bedspread; she thinks that the contrast Elphaba makes with it when she's sitting on top of it, smiling at Glinda, is beautiful.

_23._ _Gossip_

"Really girls," Glinda said, in a loud, ringing voice, "she's quite impossible to put up with," and then she'd given Elphaba a small, secretive smile that was meant just for them.

_24_. _Abs_

Elphaba will never undress in front of Glinda, but Glinda loves to run her hands underneath Elphaba's gown; she can never get enough of the feel of her.

_25._ _Period_

"I'm glad we're roommates," Glinda whispers into Elphaba's ear, and then for a long period of time, there is no speaking at all.

_26._ _Calls_

Elphaba receives a call from Fiyero one night, and disappears with him for a while; when she returns she won't tell Glinda what she's been doing, but she kisses Glinda so passionately that the secrets almost don't irritate her.

_27._ _Spaz_

Glinda's heard Elphaba called many different things and she can't help getting angry, but Elphaba can always calm her down with a smile.

_28._ _Compatibility_

"But you're a girl," Glinda protested once, weakly, and when Elphaba asked, "does it bother you," Glinda couldn't answer, and Elphaba turned away.

_29. Present_

Glinda buys Elphaba a pink hat one day; she hopes it will make Elphaba smile, but Elphaba looks at her with a strange expression, and they don't speak for a day or two.

_30._ _Awkward _

Sometimes, when she's in bed with Elphaba, Glinda has to close her eyes to escape the reality of the moment; she hopes it doesn't show on her face, but she knows Elphaba is far too smart to miss it.

_31. Voodoo Doll_

"You don't really believe in that sort of magic," Elphaba asked her scathingly, and Glinda replied, "We're not all as contemptuous as you," to which Elphaba seemed to have no answer.

_32._ _Doodle_

Elphaba spends all of history class one day drawing in her notebook; Glinda tries to hide her worry, because she's never seen Elphaba miss a single word.

_33._ _Conflict_

"You don't think I'm good enough for you," Elphaba says, and Glinda can't stop herself from saying, "Maybe you're not," and she hates the silence that follows.

_34. Tears_

There's a first time for everything, and when Glinda walks in to their room to find Elphaba wiping tears off her cheeks, hissing at the sting, Glinda can't help but do it for her, and before she kisses her, she whispers, "I don't think I'm good enough for _you_."

_35._ _Clouds_

Crope and Tibbett spend an afternoon picnic turning clouds into inappropriate shapes; Nessa looks scandalized and Boq embarrassed, but Glinda joins in, because she loves the way she can make Elphaba laugh.

_36._ _Lovehearts_

Glinda isn't brave enough to say I love you, but she leaves a picture of a heart inside Elphaba's sorcery textbook; Elphaba doesn't say anything when she finds it, but her lips curve slightly upward, and Glinda thinks she gets the message.

_37._ _Condom_

"I'm glad you're not a boy," Glinda giggles, red-faced in the darkness as she slips her hand underneath Elphaba's shift, "this is so much easier."

_38._ _Candle_

The candle in the lamp in their room is between their beds; it ends up being pushed out of the way so that they can stay close together.

_39. Stars_

"I'd like to be a star," Glinda murmurs one night without thinking, and then blushes red from embarrassment, and Elphaba grins at her and says, "I like you better as you are."

_40._ _Tea_

Elphaba buys them tea when they're in town, and talks about Quadlings, and Glinda listens fondly and doesn't know that this will never happen again.

_41._ _Rainbow moods_

The journey to the Emerald City is bright, and intriguing; the journey back is bleak, and frightening, because now, Elphaba is gone and Glinda is alone.

_42._ _Gate crash_

There's a new girl assigned to be Glinda's roommate; she's nice enough, but she's no Elphaba.

_44._ _Thief_

She finishes school and goes to the Emerald City; she has everything she thought she wanted, but she can't help feeling that something has been stolen from her.

_45._ _Bribing_

Glinda speaks to the silence at night; she'll say anything to get Elphaba to come back, but her promises go unheard into the night, and Elphaba will never return.

_46._ _Fly_

Elphaba flies on a broom and Glinda flies in a bubble, and neither of them ever notice just how similar they have become.

_47. Magic_

Glinda was never a very good sorcerer, but she thinks that with Elphaba, she could have created magic.

_48._ _Xoxo_

Glinda misses Elphaba's smile, her voice, her skin, but more than anything, Glinda misses Elphaba's touch.

_49._ _Lost belonging_

She's known for years that she's lost Elphaba; still, when the news comes of the Witch's death, Glinda hurries home to scream out her anguish and her regret.

_50. Love_

Lady Glinda, as a girl, had believed love to be a shallow thing, fleeting and inconsequential; she could never have imagined her love for a girl with green skin and an acid tongue would last forever.


End file.
